Center of My Affection
by Oh-The-Tears-That-Fall
Summary: "I love you...Have since fourth grade. So you'll always have me, no matter what." Well he did have him...until she came along. Can she really split up a love this strong? And how will they make it in the end? *AU*
1. Boys of Fall

_**Allie: Okay so I had some people request I make a prequel…so I'm starting a series! But unlike my other series stories going on right now this one has a predetermined plot so it shouldn't take me too long to update…I hope…  
Raye: Liar. You need to update on your other stories after you post this.  
Allie: …I'll try…Well anyway this will be a series of songfic stories leading up to Keep Wanting You then a few years passed that. This is several years before Keep Wanting You, but you don't have to read that for this to make sense. Credit for my title goes to my friend Raleisha at WTAMU. **_

_**Warnings: slash…bunches of it**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm a broke college kid so I wish I made money from this…**_

_Center of My Affection  
Chapter One- Boys of Fall_

_When I feel that chill, smell that fresh cut grass__  
__I'm back in my helmet, cleats, and shoulder pads__  
__Standin' in the huddle listenin' to the call__  
__Fans goin' crazy for the boys of fall_

"Black."

"McCarty."

The two teenagers slapped each other on the back in greeting. Their jerseys –proudly proclaiming Black 68 and McCarty 86 in bold white letters- made a slapping sound when they connected with their skin.

"You ready for the game tonight?" Emmett asked, the dimples on his cheeks showing.

"Hell yeah, of course man." Jacob grinned happily, his eyes locked with Emmett's. They heard a cry down the hallway from some of the cheerleaders and they smirked, turning and waving at the girls.

"So what are you doing tonight after the game?" Emmett asked in a softer voice as they turned and began walking towards the gym.

"I dunno…probably go over to Embry's house and hang out." Jacob shrugged.

"Paul might be there." Emmett said and Jacob tensed.

Paul and Jacob had been together for almost a year and had just broken up the week before, so Jacob was still upset about it. Of course, only a very select few knew about the relationship. Forks was a small town and not a very accepting one when it came to gay relationships so almost every relationship had to be held secret, which was hard to do in a town where everyone knew everything about everyone at all times so Jacob was surprised they had managed to keep their relationship together for so long.

"And you know Paul's probably talking shit about you to Quil and Embry."

"What are you not telling me Em?" Jacob said, stopping Emmett so he could look up at the slightly taller teen.

"Quil and Embry know, right…" Emmett said, "And Embry told Seth who told Leah," Jacob's jaw dropped, Leah was a notorious gossip, "And Leah told Sam. And Sam…" Emmett trailed off. Jacob and Sam had always been close; Sam was almost like his brother.

"Just tell me Emmett." Jacob said, locking eyes with Emmett who kept trying to look away.

"Sam called you a fag and said he never wanted to talk to you again…and that he's going to tell Billy." Emmett said in a rushed whisper, not wanting anyone to overhear. Jacob felt like he had ice-water running through his veins. His face paled. "Jake, aw shit man I'm sorry I just…didn't want you to find out from Billy." Emmett said, his face looking panicked.

"S'okay." Jacob finally choked out, "Come on, we've got to get down to the gym for the pep rally."

Emmett looked around the hall and saw they were alone. He placed a gentle hand on Jake's lower back, "You can stay over at my place tonight after the game…if you want to." He said.

"Sure." Jacob replied, and a small smile tilted his lips upward.

_They didn't let just anybody in that club__  
__Took every ounce of heart and sweat and blood__  
__To get to wear those game day jerseys down the hall__  
__The kings of the school, man, we're the boys of fall_

"Go Spartans!" Quarterback Edward Mason yelled into the mike and the gym erupted into more cheers for the football players currently seated in chairs on the floor of the gym. Edward went to sit back down and grinned at Emmett, slapping the linebacker on the shoulder as he did. Edward and Emmett had known each other since they were little kids playing in kindergarten. In fact, most of the team had known each other since kindergarten; Jacob –(wide receiver) moved to Forks in fourth grade- and James –(cornerback)moved to Forks in second grade- were the only two that had come in at a later time.

"We all got together and this is what we said. We're gonna F-I-G-H-T. We're gonna S-C-O-R-E. We're gonna fight. We're gonna score. We're gonna win tonight! WOOHOO!" The cheerleaders shouted, shaking their pompoms in the air and doing complicated jumps and flips.

This is what Jacob had fallen in love with. This was why he stayed here. The chants and cheers. The screams. The girls shouting his name and number, grinning from ear to ear. He was in love with the smell of the field. The feel of the ball in his hand. The unyielding pressure to 'Win! Win! Win!'. The feel of being loved and adored just for wearing that jersey. This was why he had to keep his sexuality a secret because, if anyone found out, this would be what he'd lose.

"They love us man." Emmett grinned as he turned in his seat to look back at Jacob.

"Kings of the school man, we rule them all." Jacob replied with a grin of his own.

_Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes  
It's fightin' back them butterflies  
It's call it in the air alright yes sir we want the ball  
And it's knockin' heads and talkin' trash  
It's slingin' mud and dirt and grass  
It's I got your number, I got your back  
When your back's against the wall  
You mess with one man, you got us all  
The boys of fall_

"And…TOUCHDOWN SPARTANS!"

The crowd erupted into screams as the clock ran out and the screen projected that the Spartans had won 47-40. Jacob ran off the field and ripped off his helmet to join his celebrating teammates, sweat dripping down his face and from his head. They were all covered in grass stains and mud from the recent rain but were wearing wide smiles.

"Their team's shit compared to us!" Emmett cried and several of the guys laughed loudly, talking smack back and forth and throwing insults before the coach forced them back to the field to shake hands.

"Good game guys, good game." The coach grinned before leading his team back to the locker room to shower up and get the hell out.

Once they had showered and gotten mostly changed Emmett nudged Jacob, "Hey man, you still coming over?"

"Yeah man, I got nothing else to do tonight." Jacob sighed as he pulled on his shirt, ruffling his still dripping wet hair.

"Cool man…did you bring your car up here?"

"I've got my bike."

"Edward drove me up here this morning."

"I'm not taking you home on my bike. You'll break it."

Emmett laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the locker room. "Fuck you, you ass. I won't break your bike."

"You'll dump us on purpose." Jacob replied in an even tone.

"Then we're stuck up here cuz Eddy already left with Bells." Emmett replied.

"You can walk; you're not coming on the bike."

"Ah come one Jake." Emmett pouted and Jacob groaned.

"Fine…but we're going over to the coffee shop first; hopefully Esme will have some muffins made or something. Her baking is fucking amazing." Jacob said as he slammed his locker shut.

"Edward was so lucky she and Carlisle adopted him." Emmett sighed, "I want her to be my mom."

"We all want Esme to be our mom." Jacob chuckled, leading Emmett back out to the parking lot to his bike.

_In little towns like mine that's all they got  
Newspaper clippings fill the coffee shops  
The old men will always think they know it all  
Young girls will dream about the boys of fall_

"Great game tonight boys!" Two old men in the corner of the almost deserted coffee shop called.

Emmett and Jacob waved, "Thank you." Emmett said, flashing them a smile before turning to the girl at the counter. "Hey Renee, can we get two coffees and did Esme make muffins?"

The raven haired girl grinned, "She sure did. She made chocolate chip and blueberry."

"One of each." Emmett said with and smile and Renee nodded, turning to get the coffee and muffins.

"It's on the house boys. Good game." Esme said as she came out from the back, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Hey Esme." Jacob said, grinning, "How are you and Carlisle?"

"We're good, thank you for asking. How's school?" Esme smiled.

The two boys sat down at the counter, taking a drink of their coffee. "Good." Jacob replied.

The two old men left the shop, saying their good-byes to Esme. Renee went to clean off the tables. "How are you since the break up?" Esme asked softly.

Jacob sighed, tearing off a piece of the chocolate chip muffin and chewing on it before answering, "Not good. Sam knows."

"Oh goodness Jake, I'm so sorry." Esme said, placing a hand on Jacob's arm.

Esme had been one of the first people that Jacob had told about his relationship with Paul. She was the one person everyone could trust with their secrets because she never gossiped. She was like a free therapist for the town. Everyone just felt comfortable talking to her.

"He's going to tell dad."

"Your dad will love you no matter what Jacob." Esme said.

Jacob snorted, his hands tightening on his coffee cup. Emmett rested a hand on Jacob's gently. "He'll disown me." Jacob said, staring down at the counter.

"No he won't Jake, you're his whole world." Esme replied, "I'll talk to him about it."

"Okay but just wait…I don't even know if Sam will say anything…" Jacob said, taking another bite of muffin.

"Okay dear…well, you two hurry up now and finish eating so you can get back home and we can close up.

"Okay, thanks Esme." Emmett said, finishing off his muffin and coffee.

Jacob finished his with another bite and a quick gulp from his cup and he stood, "Alright…we'll see you later Esme." He said as Emmett stood and began walking to the door, "Night."

"Night boys, be careful." Esme called, sighing softly as the two boys left.

Jacob parked his bike in the parking garage at Emmett's apartment. Emmett's parents had moved to Seattle at the beginning of the year when Emmett had turned seventeen and bought him the apartment so he could stay in Forks with his friends. The two boys climbed off the bike and walked up to his apartment, slamming the door shut when they walked inside.

The inside of the apartment looked like a college dorm, filled with pizza boxes and dirty clothes littering the floor. Jacob wrinkled his nose, "I thought gay guys were supposed to have nice houses."

"You can't say your room looks much better." Emmett replied, sticking his tongue out.

Jacob rolled his eyes and pushed some clothes and potato chip bags off the couch so he could sit down. He sat down and placed his head in his hands, "Dad's going to kill me." He whispered.

Emmett's eyes filled with concern and he went to sit with his best friend. He wrapped his arms around Jacob and pulled him close, "You worry too much sweetheart, after all I thought the same thing but my parents still love me. In fact, you know they encourage me to be who I am and I'm sure Billy will do the same." Jacob just shook his head. Emmett sighed, "I love you, you know that right?" He said, kissing Jacob on the top of the head.

Jacob looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"I love you." Emmett chuckled, "Have since fourth grade. So you'll always have me, no matter what." Jacob just stared up at him with wide eyes. "Do you want to hear about the day I fell in love with you?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah…" He said.

Emmett smiled softly, "Two weeks into my fourth grade year and little boy walked into our class. He had black hair and stunning brown eyes and gorgeous tanned skin. I had never seen such a beautiful boy before. The teacher introduced him as Jacob Black, a Quileute boy from La Push that had transferred up to Forks. He smiled and I was done for. I knew I loved that little boy. I wanted to be friends with him so I invited him to sit with me at lunch. He agreed after much begging on my part. We became fast friends and played together all the time. We had sleepovers, played video games, and went to the beach on weekends when the weather was nice. And the entire time I never stopped loving that boy. The feeling simply grew the older we got. I watched him struggle through middle school and his Freshman year before coming to terms with his sexuality. I watched, in pain, as he fell in love with that asshole Paul our Sophomore year. Then I watched him be destroyed when that asshole left him. God, I love you so much Jacob." He said.

Jacob pulled away and looked up at Emmett. Emmett gulped, afraid his confession was too much and that his friend would leave and reject him. It was one of the worst moments of Emmett's life but it was soon followed by one of the best moments of his life as Jacob pulled him into a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Emmett moaned and pulled Jacob closer, cupping the back of his neck and digging his fingers into Jacob's hip. Jacob clutched Emmett's shoulders, nipping at Emmett's lips with his teeth, growling against his lips.

Jacob pulled back, panting for breath, "I love you too Emmett, I think I always have; ever since I sat with you at lunch that first day in fourth grade."

Emmett gripped Jacob by the ass and pulled him up, carrying the boy to his bedroom, "Then lets consummate our love." Emmett smirked, shutting the door behind them.

_Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes  
It's fightin' back them butterflies  
It's call it in the air alright yes sir we want the ball  
And it's knockin' heads and talkin' trash  
It's slingin' mud and dirt and grass  
It's I got your number, I got your back  
When your back's against the wall  
You mess with one man, you got us all  
The boys of fall_

The next day at school Jacob parked his bike in the parking lot. Jacob had an open first period so Emmett had gotten a ride with Edward. Jacob was fairly sure nothing could ruin his mood today. He got laid and had a new boyfriend. As he walked into the school he noticed several people stopped and stared at him. It was the middle of the switch between classes so several people were in the hallway. It was fairly silent as he passed people and that was frightening. He became more nervous as the closer he got to his locker the quieter it became until he saw why.

**DIE FAGGOT**

Black spray paint marred his locker and Jacob fought back a sob. He clenched his backpack in his hand and turned and ran as fast as he could, as far away as he could.

"Jacob!" Emmett called, spotting the boy rushing through the hall. Emmett followed behind Jacob, finally stopping him in the hall by grabbing his wrist. "Jacob stop." He said in a gentle voice.

Jacob tugged his wrist frantically, trying to pull himself loose, "Let me go Emmett!" He snapped.

"No." Emmett growled and tugged hard, pulling Jacob against his chest. "Just stop babe. It'll be okay."

"No it fucking won't Emmett." Jacob began to struggle, drawing the attention of more people.

Emmett, finally fed up, gripped Jacob's chin between his fingers and jerked his head back to kiss him hard. A deadly silence descended on the hallway. "Faggots!" "Queers!" "Go die!" Chorused around them until a loud voice broke through it all.

"Just shut the hell up and leave them be!" Edward Mason, star of Forks High School that teachers loved and students worshipped.

Emmett pulled back from Jacob, "It'll be okay Jacob because we don't need anyone else. We just need each other and the people that love us."

Jacob looked up at Emmett and then slowly nodded, "It…okay…"

Edward walked over, "I'm so sorry guys. I hope you know you still have me, Alice, our parents, and Bella. But…the coach kicked you both off the football team."

"What?" Emmett gaped, his eyes wide. Jacob's jaw clenched.

"I'm trying to get him to change his mind but Renee saw you two at mom's shop last night and told Mike and well…things kind of spread and when it got to the coach he said he didn't want you two on the team because you'd be around naked guys in the locker room." Edward sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That asshole," Emmett growled, holding Jacob close by his waist, "He should know that we don't want every fucking guy we see. We're not animals."

"It's okay…" Jacob whispered, "We're…it'll be okay…we don't need them. Right?" Jacob looked up at Emmett and Emmett's gaze softened.

"Right baby." Emmett said, kissing Jacob once more.

"Maybe you two should go on home and I can try some damage control." Edward suggested.

Emmett nodded, "That would probably be a good idea. I think we'll go to see Esme and then go talk to Billy." Jacob bit down on his bottom lip hard and Emmett stroked his arm gently, "I know you don't want to love but we need to. Worst scenario you can always stay with me." Emmett kissed the top of his head.

Edward smiled, "You two are kind of beautiful together."

Jacob grinned, "Thanks." He said.

Edward nodded, "Now you two get out of here and I'll go start talking with the principal and the teachers so we can make sure you two will still be safe here."

Emmett nodded, "Thanks Edward."

"That's what friends are for." Edward smiled.

_Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes  
It's fightin' back them butterflies  
And it's knockin' heads and talkin' trash  
It's slingin' mud and dirt and grass  
It's I got your number, I got your back  
When your back's against the wall  
You mess with one man, you got us all  
The boys of fall_

"When I said to you when you were a child, 'there is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you', I meant it Jacob. You're my son and I love you."

Jacob felt the tears roll down his cheeks, "Dad…"

"Jacob I wish you had told me though." Billy sighed, "I wish I didn't have to hear it from Sam because I wanted to clock him in the jaw for calling you what he did."

"I'm sorry Dad. I just…didn't want you to be disappointed in me." Jacob whispered and Emmett wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close.

"Jacob I love you. There is never anything you can do to make me disappointed in you. You're my son and I will always be proud of you. And you," He looked pointedly at Emmett, "You better take care of my son or so help me I will get out of this wheel chair and castrate you."

Emmett gulped and nodded, "Of course sir." He said.

"Now you two go back to town and get some lunch and bring it back here. I'd like to have lunch with my son and his boyfriend." Billy said with a smile.

"Thanks Dad." Jacob said, standing up and hugging his dad, "I love you too." He whispered.

"Now go." Billy said with a smile and watched his son and boyfriend leave.

**xoxo**

**Allie: Phew this is going to be a long story I can already tell. R and R please. **


	2. Stand

**Allie: Well I couldn't decide whether to start this chapter after Boys of Fall or a little later…so my friends said I should start at their Senior year so that's exactly what I'm doing.  
Raye: I like these stories you're coming up with.  
Allie: It's because of sleep deprivation.  
Raye: Then you're no longer allowed to sleep.  
Allie: …**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter**

_Center of My Affection  
Chapter Two- Stand_

**Jacob PoV**

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

High school is hell. That is the best way I can describe it. Hell with fluorescent lighting. People stare and laugh, they yell and throw things, they sneer and scoff…and that's just for the 'normal' kids. What happens to people like me and Emmett who don't fit in anywhere? We made it through the last year still intact but that was only with the help of Edward and Alice who had the teachers under their thumb…but our problem this year wasn't the teachers, it was the students. The teachers had finally adjusted and though they didn't like having me and Emmett in a class –and God forbid we ever have a class together, we might just fuck each other right then and there- they didn't fail us on purpose…though a couple of teachers did have to send our work to another teacher to grade because of their hatred for us, but at least they didn't talk down to us anymore. No our problem was with the students.

As much as we wanted to say they didn't bother us because we didn't care what people thought, we did care. It was in our nature to care. No one wants to be ostracized and especially not for something as stupid as love. It wasn't our fault we were gay. We were born this way…but no one looked at it like that. One bitch even went so far as to say her father –the town's minister- was willing to perform an exorcism. It was only Emmett's unwillingness to strike a female that kept him from killing her. Not saying he didn't curse her six ways to Sunday though. We were getting sick of people calling it an unnatural phase; something that we would grow out of. It just wasn't fair. Edward and Bella could make out all they wanted to in the hallway but God forbid Emmett even dare try to hold my hand or give me a peck on the cheek. Some days I just wanted to give up.

"They can't touch us love, they can't hurt us. That's all they want to do. But we're better than them. Don't hide because they call us names. Be proud because you have something they don't. You have love."

Words that rocked me to my very core the first time he said them. I had come home from school and tossed my backpack to the ground before calling Emmett. He was over at my house within a matter of minutes, wrapping me in his arms and kissing me so hard I almost forgot what had made my day so shitty. I told him about Mike being an asshole in the hallway and throwing fucking erasers at me in Biology. I told him about how Rachel –a girl in my Algebra II class- had proclaimed loudly she didn't want to sit next to me because she was afraid she'd catch the 'gay disease'. The whole class just thought that was fucking hilarious. I told him I was just going to drop out of school. He glared and frowned at me before shaking his head and spoke those words. My eyes went wide. Who knew he was so wise and philosophical?

"I know Emmett but…I'm scared." I whispered, dropping my head down onto his chest.

"Jacob Black you should know better than to be scared. Everything will be alright." He replied.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, til you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand_

"Fuck them." Edward scoffed as he took his seat next to us at lunch. Bella immediately took the seat next to her boyfriend and Alice sat down across from us with a smile on her face, happy as always.

"Who are we fucking?"Alice asked.

"Everyone. Let's have an orgy." Bella replied and Edward glared.

"Don't be smart you know what I'm talking about; those assholes who keep glaring over here like they think they're better than us. I have half a mind to go over there and-"

"Down boy." Emmett said with a smirk, "It's okay. They're just jealous because all they have to look forward to when they go home is their computer and their right hand."

"Or left. They might be left handed." Alice replied.

"Did you know it feels like someone else is doing it when you do it with the other hand?" Edward said.

"Did you know it feels like someone else is doing it when someone else is doing it?" I said and we all busted out laughing.

"Wait what were we talking about?" Bella asked when she finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Assholes." Edward grinned.

"Something we're very acquainted with, right Jake?" Emmett smirked again and I groaned.

"You're a pervert, you know that?" I said with a grimace.

"You love me." He said in a sing-song voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh but anyway, Alice and I are having a small little dinner party over at the house for Esme's birthday and we were wondering if you two wanted to come." Edward said, turning to look at me and Emmett.

"Us?" I asked.

"No the group of assholes sitting over there." Edward deadpanned, "Yes of course I'm talking about you. Esme wants you there."

"Why?" Emmett asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh you know she loves you two…and she thinks it's hot when you kiss." I blushed brightly, "Yeah I know right. But yeah she wants you there so you should probably come." Edward said.

"When?" I asked.

"It's tonight." Alice chirped, almost bouncing in her seat.

"Alright we'll be there." Emmett said with a grin.

"Alright then we'll see you tonight." Edward said as the bell rang.

"Tonight." Emmett promised before walking me to class.

_Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before it's gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on_

Half a second before I rang the bell Alice ripped the door open, inviting us in. Carlisle was standing in the foyer, "Welcome boys, Esme will be so glad you came." He said, smiling.

"Thanks Dr. C." Emmett grinned and slipped his arm comfortably around my waist.

I pawed him off and stepped apart from him out of simple habit from school. Even when we were around friends I couldn't let go long enough to be comfortable. Emmett frowned but made no other move to hold me again as Carlisle led us to the dining room.

xoxo

"Thank you so much for inviting us." I said as Emmett and I walked to the door, "Happy Birthday again Esme."

"Oh thank you boys for coming over. You two be careful on your way home." Esme said before hugging us tightly.

Carlisle nodded and quirked a smile at us before leading Esme back into the kitchen so they could clean up from dinner. Edward shook our hands as he wished us good night then Alice pulled us into a hug before we left. Emmett driving me back to his apartment.

During the school week I stayed with my Dad, but weekends belonged to me and Emmett. On Friday and Saturday night my ass was his and I rarely stepped out of his apartment between Friday night and Sunday morning. He had a sex drive that even I had a hard time keeping up with. But I wouldn't give it up for anything. I loved it.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" Emmett asked, his thumb tracing circles on my hand.

I smiled, "Just thinking." I shrugged, "Nothing in particular."

"Have you ever wondered about what's going to happen to us in about five years?" He asked.

I shrugged again, "No not really. I'm kind of just taking it day by day."

"That's a good way to take it." He grinned, squeezing my hand.

Once we pulled up the apartment he led me inside, capturing my lips in a rough kiss, pressing me into the wall. I groaned softly into his mouth and lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist, letting him hold me up. He pressed his hips to mine and grinded. I let out a whimper, "Oh God Emmett." I whispered and he growled, clutching his hand in my hair before yanking me closer.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand  
Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place_

We lay curled up in the bed afterward, sated and satisfied. Emmett ran his hands along my back as he held me against his chest. I curled my leg around his hip and nuzzled my face into his shoulder. "God I love you so much Jake." He whispered, clutching me tightly.

I smiled and tilted my head up, giving him a lazy kiss, "I love you too darling." I said with a grin and he scrunched up his nose at the endearment.

"Don't call me darling." He said and I laughed. "Hey Jake?" He said after a minute.

"Yes love?" I asked.

"Do they still bother you at school?" He asked, his hands still drawing circles on my back.

I sighed, "Yes of course they do. I'm not going to pretend it doesn't hurt but I have something they don't. I have you. I have a wonderful life with a great boyfriend, an awesome Dad and the best friends. So what if they don't like me? They can be hateful all they want but that's all they'll ever be. They'll never know how to truly be happy. And for that, I pity them."

Emmett ran his hand up my back to my neck and rubbed gently, making me moan lazily. I could feel his grin without looking at him. "I'm glad you can still stand under the pressure they put on us."

"We're in this together Em. I can always stand as long as you're standing right there beside me."

**xoxo**

**Allie: Sorry guys, no smut til the next chapter. I'm making you want it. Next chapter will still be them in high school, trying to take this slow to develop the characters. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Taste

**Allie: I am sooo sorry guys I just finished college finals and I am just dying. This chapter was so hard for me to write and I've got the worst case of writer's block. Hopefully I can get back on track pretty soon.  
Raye: I hope so. I've got writer's block too.  
Allie: Yeah we're both kind of stuck right now…so this chapter is just pure smut with the song Taste by Josh Abott Band…how cool is it they're from the same town we live in!**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter.**

**Warnings: Smut, slash, anal, oral, rimming, dirty talk**

_Center of My Affection  
Chapter Three- Taste_

It had been a rough for weeks. Weeks full of hurtful comments and scathing looks. They couldn't wait for the weekend. It was Thanksgiving break so aside from having to eat dinner over at Billy's they were completely free and they were going to use that time to make each other feel better. When they had their time together they could forget about the words spoken from ignorance and fear. They could forget about the glares and sneers. They could forget about being shoved around in the hallway by people that used to be their friends. They could forget about it all when they were alone because when they were alone none of it mattered; when they were alone the whole world fell away and revolved solely around them.

_Well its late tonight, and I see the look in your eyes.  
They light you up like a burning fire full of desire.  
And I touch your face, and you move with grace.  
And our lips collide in a burning ride with a warm embrace._

Emmett threw his backpack to the ground with a dark look on his face. "Motherfuckers," He ground out as Jacob followed behind him, placing his backpack on the floor much less dramatically. "It's been almost a year now. Why can't they just leave us the fuck alone?" He snapped.

"They're never going to just leave us alone Em. They feel better about themselves when they pick on us because it's so easy for them to do." Jacob said, placing a hand on Emmett's lower back. "Sweetie just let it go."

"I'm tired of letting it go Jake." Emmett said, turning to face his boyfriend, cupping the slightly smaller male's face in his hands, "I'm tired of pretending like it doesn't hurt. I'm tired of listening to them and looking at them and I know it hurts you too."

Jacob smiled softly, cupping his hands over Emmett's, "It does hurt. But like you always say. It doesn't matter because we have something they don't. We have love."

Emmett's face softened and he pressed a light kiss on Jacob's lips, "I just hate seeing them spray paint 'fag' all over your locker."

"You know I don't even see it anymore to be honest." Jacob replied, "I hate watching James shove you on the stairs."

"Don't even feel it anymore." Emmett let out a soft mixture of a sigh and a chuckle.

Jacob smiled and leaned up to kiss Emmett again, tilting his head slightly to press their lips together harder. He slid his tongue out and pressed it against the seam of Emmett's lips, asking for entrance. Emmett slid his lips apart and his tongue darted out to meet Jacob's, fighting for dominance. Jacob growled softly into the kiss and fought back, pressing his body into Emmett's.

Emmett pulled back, looking down into Jacob's eyes, dark with desire. "Bedroom. Now." He said, grabbing Jacob's hand, tugging him to the bedroom and tossing him down onto the bed.

_I wanna taste your skin; I wanna be let in.  
I wanna hold you and feel you like you've never been.  
I wanna touch you there; I wanna kiss you here.  
And maybe by the sunrise we'll both come... to our senses._

"Fuck Emmett." Jacob groaned as Emmett ripped his jeans from his body. Emmett chuckled and latched his lips onto Jake's neck, sucking hard as he ran his hand across the bulge in Jake's boxers.

"Wanna taste you." Emmett mumbled, nibbling on Jacob's neck, pulling his boxers down and tossing them to the floor.

Jacob squirmed beneath him and tangled his fingers in Emmett's hair, tugging. Emmett let out a groan and detached himself from Jacob's neck, licking and kissing a trail down Jacob's neck to his chest, stopping briefly to tug at his nipples with his teeth before kissing down to the nestle of russet curls around the base of his lover's arousal. "Em…please…" Jacob gasped out, bucking his hips.

Emmett chuckled and pulled back, "Quit squirming you slut." Jacob shivered, "Oh do you like that?" He asked, "Do you like when I talk to you like you're a dirty whore? You like when I lean down and suck your cock hard until you come down my throat?" Jacob groaned low in his throat, "You like when I shove my fingers up your ass and fuck you til your hard? You like when I shove my cock deep inside and-"

"St-stop." Jacob gasped out, his brown eyes almost black with lust, "Please, just…fuck me."

"In good time love, in good time." Emmett said, kissing Jake's hip gently. Jacob groaned lowly in impatience, pouting. Emmett smirked and leaned his head back down to lick around the base of Jacob's arousal. Jacob groaned and fisted his hands in Emmett's hair, tugging. Emmett sighed and decided to stop his teasing, running his tongue up the length of Jacob's arousal before taking the tip into his mouth.

"Fuck." Jacob mumbled, his stomach tensing and quivering.

Emmett hummed in amusement before taking in all of Jake's length, swallowing Jacob.

"I swear to God Emmett." Jacob breathed in warning.

Emmett pulled back with a boyish grin, "You always swear to God Jake…hey, I wanna try something."

"Hm?" Jacob answered.

"I want to fuck your ass with my tongue." Jacob's face lit up in a blush.

_Well I close my eyes but I open my heart  
As the heat of the moment slowly tears our clothes apart.  
And we begin to move and I slowly surrender to  
The beauty and seduction that embodies you._

Jacob gasped and arched his back, his legs thrown over Emmett's strong shoulders, resting on his toned back. Emmett pressed his face harder between Jacob's cheeks, his hands prying the pliant flesh apart, his tongue wriggling incessantly against Jacob's hole. At a particularly satisfying lick Jacob gripped Emmett's head, pressing him closer. "Fuck Em...ngh." Jacob breathed.

Emmett laughed against him before pulling back. Jacob groaned in disappointment. "Well I can get you off on just that." Emmett said, "If you don't want me to fuck you."

Jacob immediately made a small noise of discontent, "No, please fuck me Emmett."

Emmett nodded and pulled back, planting Jacob's feet back on the bed, nipping at his calves gently with his teeth. He reached under the pillow and pulled out a tube of lube he kept stored there for desperate times such as this. Emmett slicked up his fingers and placed one to his lover's entrance, rubbing the fluttering hole teasingly.

Jacob whined –something he would deny vehemently later- and bucked his hips forward. Emmett smirked and pressed the finger forward, wiggling it around for a moment before adding a second, making Jacob hiss. Emmett bent his head down to kiss Jacob's temple, "Relax love." He whispered, scissoring the fingers.

"I know…" Jacob whispered in reply, "Just hurts a little."

"It'll pass."

"Always does." Jacob smiled softly, wincing when Emmett added another finger.

"I know love." Emmett pressed a chaste kiss to Jacob's lips, prodding his fingers around until they massaged against Jacob's prostate, making Jacob cry out. Emmett pulled out his fingers, slicking up his erection before wrapping Jacob's legs around his waist, gripping his hips tightly, "Ready Jake?" He asked in a rough voice, thick with desire.

Jacob nodded quickly and Emmett thrust in to the hilt. Jacob squeezed his eyes shut at the burning stretch. Emmett peppered light kisses across his face, "I love you." He whispered.

_I wanna taste your skin; I wanna be let in.  
I wanna hold you and feel you like you've never been.  
I wanna touch you there; I wanna kiss you here.  
And maybe by the sunrise we'll both come... to our senses._

"I love you too." Jacob whispered, bucking his hips back against Emmett's as a signal to move.

Emmett grunted and began thrusting into Jacob, gripping his hips tightly in his hands. Jacob wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and thrusted back against his, gasping as Emmett hammered into his prostate. "Fuck, oh fuck Em."

"That's what I'm doing." Emmett grunted out, muscles straining beneath taught skin.

Jacob laughed out a moan, reaching a hand between their bodies to stroke himself.

"God you're so tight." Emmett groaned, thrusting harder into Jacob.

"You're big." Jacob huffed, leaning his head up to nibble on Emmett's neck.

Emmett groaned at the tightness surrounding his arousal, angling his thrusts to nail Jacob's prostate with each thrust. Jacob came with a gasp not even a minute later and Emmett soon followed, coming inside his love.

Jacob fell back against the sheets, Emmett following soon after he had pulled out from Jacob, pulling the smaller boy close. "I love you Jacob Black." He whispered.

Jacob curled up against Emmett's chest, "I love you too Emmett McCarty."

**xoxo**

**Allie: That was God awful…but smut is smut.**


	4. Graduation

**Allie: I am soooo sorry guys, I had this chapter all typed up and then my computer crashed and I've just been swamped with work. I'll try really had to keep updating this one as much as I do The Things They Say. So enough with my rambling I guess, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C or Twilight, just borrowing lyrics and characters.**

_Graduation_

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

The night before Graduation Day was probably the most exciting and terrifying of their lives. Jacob and Emmett had invited Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper over to Emmett's apartment to stay over the night as their last night all together before high school ended.

"So…tomorrow…" Jasper began.

Tomorrow was a day they'd rather not think about actually. They would be splitting up. The day after tomorrow Alice and Jasper were leaving for a month to Italy and getting married before heading off to Yale for their first semester of college. The same day Alice and Jasper were leaving for Italy, Edward and Bella would board a plane headed to visit Bella's mother living in Jacksonville before moving to UCLA where Edward had gotten recruited for football and Bella would be studying art. And Emmett and Jacob…they didn't know what the hell they were going to do…

"Tomorrow…let's not think about tomorrow…let's think about anything but tomorrow." Bella said and the others readily agreed.

"Hey," Alice piped up from the couch. They were all sitting in the living room –free of clothes and empty food boxes for the moment- with Alice and Edward on the couch, Bella on Edward's lap, Jasper on the floor in front of Alice, and Jacob and Emmett sharing the chair in the corner. "How about we talk about high school then? Stuff that we want to remember and stuff we never want to forget."

"You know what I'll always remember?" Edward said, "The day Bella and I started dating." Everyone else groaned but Edward just smiled, "Biology class, freshman year."

"We were dissecting frogs that day." Jacob recalled before turning and looking at Bella, "You nearly fainted." He said teasingly.

Bella stuck out her tongue, "Screw you."

"Privilege taken by me." Emmett smirked, squeezing his arms around Jacob's waist. Jacob squeaked.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I also remember the day you two started dating."

"That was…not exactly a good day Edward." Alice said.

"In the past now." Jacob shrugged, "Sure people are stupid but the whole world isn't like that."

"…do you guys remember the day Jacob started school here?" Jasper asked.

Bella smiled, "He was a perfect little nightmare with a charming little smile. A demon in sheepskin."

"Hey!" Jacob and Emmett exclaimed.

"It's true." Bella said with a grin.

"Oh hey," Edward said, "You guys remember sophomore year when Emmett and James poured baby oil down the steps of the school."

Emmett laughed, "And the Principal found out and he tried to chase up but ended up falling down the stairs."

They all laughed before Jasper asked seriously, "Do you guys know what you're going to do yet?"

Jacob shrugged, "I don't know honestly and I don't particularly care as long as Emmett's with me."

"You two are so sweet it's almost sickening." Bella said.

Before they even knew it, it was almost two in the morning. They had talked about school and people…even a little about what they hoped to accomplish in the years coming. They laughed and teared up a little when thinking about tomorrow, knowing that after Graduation everything would change. It was going to be strange. They had all been together for so long that knowing they may not meet again for months or even years was heart breaking.

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

"I now present to you, your Forks High School class of 2012."

Cheers rang from the audience as the students –not students anymore- moved their tassels from left to right in one movement.

It was over.

It was finally over.

High school. All the blood, sweat, and tears they had poured out over the years had finally come down to this and they were finished. Suddenly it all seemed superficial and silly. All the tears and heartache taken from others words and actions. It didn't seem like the soul crushing pain had been worth it. Dramatic overreaction? Possibly; but that was high school.

Billy wheeled over and hugged both Emmett and Jacob with a grin, "I'm so proud of you, both of you." He said.

"Thanks dad." Jacob said with a grin, gripping his diploma tightly in one hand.

Emmett looked over and spotted Alice and Edward getting their own congratulations from Esme and Carlisle. Billy noticed and smiled, "I'll meet you boys back at the car when you're ready to go." He said.

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

"So…" Alice began, "It's over."

"Seems silly now, doesn't it?" Jacob said, "How much we cared about what people thought and did…now that it's all over."

"That's high school for ya." Edward chuckled, hand intertwined with Bella's.

"You'll be sure to write? When we're gone I mean." Bella said.

"Of course." Emmett grinned.

"And we'll all still be friends. There's nothing stopping that, now even distance." Jasper said, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist.

"Right, should I break out the friendship bracelets then?" Emmett said and Jacob shoved his lightly.

Alice and Bella exchanged a look, "Actually…"

"You have some?" Jacob asked.

Alice reached into her robe and pulled out six identical looking red bands, "They're nothing fancy, but they're less likely to break off." She flushed lightly, "I was hoping…"

Emmett took one and stretched it over his hand to fit around his wrist, "They're perfect." He said.

The other five took one of their own and put them on. "It's just a little reminder that even though we're apart from one another, we're never alone." Alice said and Jasper kissed her head.

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

Emmett flopped back on his bed later that night, fingering the red band with his other hand, "I don't think it's really sunk in yet."

"What?" Jacob asked, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"That it's really over. That they're all gone and in three months when summer's over we won't be seeing them again for a while."

"Oh…" Jacob lay down and curled up beside Emmett, placing his head on his chest, "It's kind of exciting though, isn't it? We're about to be starting the rest of our lives together."

Emmett wrapped an arm around Jacob, "Yeah, it's exciting…we probably need to figure out what we're doing soon."

"We have time." Jacob said, "We'll probably change our mind half way through college anyway so let's just take it easy for now."

"When did you get so wise?" Emmett asked, kissing the corner of Jacob's mouth.

Jacob grinned, "Well…one of us has to be."

**Xoxo**

**Allie: So…I'll just put this here…ugh it's awful I know but I'm so out of practice with this story…it'll get better….**


End file.
